


Shared Clothing

by Lucisassbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucisassbutt/pseuds/Lucisassbutt
Summary: Drabble on the possible sharing of clothes.(Originally posted on my tumblr acc)





	Shared Clothing

It was Wednesday. Perfect Manhattan, bright and breezy day. With the lower floors of the Avengers tower was already busy with employees for their day to day jobs. Buzzing with energy. Opposing to the upper floors. Calm and quiet. With the inhabitants sound asleep, curled up against each other. Hands and legs intertwined. Light snores and even breaths.Their clothes littered on their bedroom floor from last night’s activity. 

A resounding buzz stirred them awake.

“Mmm it- Peter..” Loki mumbled against Tony’s chest.

“Five minutes more..”

Loki groaned and poked Tony’s shin with his toe. “Stark he’s your responsiblmm…”

“Our responsibility.” Tony corrected, yawning.

“Not today. It’s your turn Anthony.” Loki answered successfully shoving his lover out of the bed. 

With a heavy sigh Tony picked whatever clothes he could get first before rushing to save Peter for whatever trouble he got himself with.


End file.
